Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) includes two electrodes and an interposed organic emission layer. The OLED forms excitons by combining electrons injected from a cathode electrode with holes injected from an anode electrode at the organic emission layer and emits light by allowing the excitons to emit energy.
An OLED display includes a matrix of pixels where each pixel includes transistors for driving the OLED and a capacitor. The transistors typically include switching transistors and driving transistors.
The driving transistor controls a driving current flowing in the OLED and stores a data voltage in the storage capacitor connected to a driving gate node of the driving transistor. The storage capacitor keeps the stored data voltage for one frame. Therefore, the driving transistor supplies a constant amount of driving current to the OLED for one frame to emit light.
However, a change in voltage of the data line affects a voltage of a driving gate node of the driving transistor due to a parasitic capacitance formed between a driving gate node and a data line connected to a driving gate electrode of the driving transistor. The change in voltage of the driving gate node changes a driving current flowing in the OLED to cause vertical crosstalk which leads to a change in luminance.
To prevent this side effect, a spacing between the data line and the driving gate node positions them as far apart as possible. But as resolution increases, the size of the pixel is reduced. Process design does not allow for continuous reduction due to a limitation of facility specification and photolithography process capability, such that there is a limitation in minimizing the vertical crosstalk.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.